


High Low

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Competition, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it was hard keeping up with Melissa but not this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Low

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "fast learner" at [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/)'s drabbletag5.

Spencer sighed. Melissa always had to be better than her at everything. Higher grades, a more advanced curriculum, participation in every extra credit club, full acceptance letters into no less than three top universities in America and two in Europe followed by a much talked about first semester at Wharton School of Business. And now this. It was just childish, really. In the barn, away from school and their parents and all the other pressures of life, Melissa had decided she wanted to play a special round of _High Low_.

Now she licked her lips slyly, gazing up at Spencer smugly, clearly desperate to start gloating. “See?”

“Alright, I concede, that wasn’t bad,” Spencer admitted, stretching her arms above her head.

“I told you they teach you all sorts of things at Wharton, including how to eat out.” Melissa got up off her knees and threw herself on the bed next to her flushed, sweaty and entirely naked sister. “I win that one, right?”

“O-oh, not yet you don’t,” Spencer said competitively as she rolled over, pinning Melissa to the bed. “Don’t you know by now, I’m a fast learner.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
